Mistrust
by Tennoda
Summary: Dawn is still new to the base and some of the Autobots have trouble trusting her. They're going to take action to keep her from taking part on an important mission.


Back to the less innocent old stories. I can't help it, I like good characters who act bad. xP

 **Rape warning.**

Disclaimer: I don't own the Transformers

* * *

"Hey, come here for a sec."

Dawn looked up from her book, surprised to find Wheeljack looking at her. She glanced around to confirm there was no one else in the base he could've been talking to. "Uh… okay…"

She put her book down and got up from the couch, wondering nervously what the wrecker could want from her. She hadn't been in the base for long yet and they hadn't talked pretty much at all, so having his attention so suddenly felt strange.

"What is it?" she asked hesitantly, walking to the Autobot, who eyed her with an inscrutable look.

"I need your help with something", Wheeljack stated briefly and gestured for her to follow. The lack of any further explanation didn't ease Dawn's mind, but she was happy to have something to do. The next day she would get to go on her first mission with them and it was going to be an important one. Her nerves needed the distraction.

"Ladies first", Wheeljack said with a smirk, stopping next to an open door. Dawn tried to ignore the fact that the expression intended to be friendly didn't reach his optics. The wrecker didn't like her or something? She looked away quickly and walked past him into the room.

She was barely through the doorway, when she was grabbed and pushed forward; pressed harshly against a table before she could even realize what was happening.

Wait. Wheeljack? What was going on?

"W-what are you doing?!" Dawn struggled futilely against the weight that was pushing her upper body to the table. There had to be a reason, some kind of an explanation.

"I don't trust you."

What… did that have to do with anything? Despite her uncomfortable position, Dawn wasn't hurting, so she stopped struggling and settled for listening.

"I don't care what Optimus thinks, I can't trust you, so I don't want you on the mission tomorrow, plain and simple. It's too big of an opportunity for us and just as big of an opportunity for someone to betray and be rid of us. Someone with your abilities emerging just now is just a little too convenient."

Dawn's first instinct was to protest, but thinking about it again and knowing well how deceitful the Decepticons were, she held her words. So Wheeljack was trying to get her to back down from the mission?

"I… I get what you're saying", she started carefully, trying to figure out what the Autobot wanted to hear. "But there's…"

"You can stop right there", Wheeljack interrupted her somberly. "I didn't bring you here to talk."

For a moment Dawn was confused; then an unpleasant thought crept into her mind. He couldn't know about… that. She was suddenly very aware of the position she had been forced into. "What, then?" she asked, her voice quivering slightly as she was hoping she had guessed wrong.

"To put it frankly, I heard your little talk with Optimus and Ratchet. I know about your… weakness."

Dawn drew in a sharp breath as the wrecker placed his large hand on her thigh, letting it slide upwards. That was all the proof she needed. He knew; there was no mistaking it. She couldn't think properly as panic started taking over.

"No! N-no! Wait!" she shouted quickly, struggling again as the hand reached for her intimate area. It was just as pointless as before. Though the sword-wielding Autobot wasn't much taller than her, the sheer weight of his metal frame alone was more than enough to hold her in place. She felt him move back slightly to tug her pants down.

Before he could do so, Dawn's instincts took the lead. She was still learning to use her powers and wasn't very skilled at it yet, but she was lying on a metal table, which proved to be easily manipulated.

Wheeljack knew about her powers, but a part of the table suddenly bending out of shape to strike at him still took him by surprise. As soon as he was knocked back, Dawn bolted to the door. The wrecker recovered quickly, going after her, but Dawn flung her arm at him, pushing him back into a wall with a quick pulse.

She ran out of the room and into the corridor, coming to an abrupt stop when she seemed to hit a wall.

The collision sent her flying back and for a second, she couldn't tell what had happened. Then she looked up and recognized Ultra Magnus. The large Autobot had a look of disapproval on his faceplates. Dawn jumped back to her feet, opening her mouth to ask for help, but was cut short.

"What's the meaning of this?"

The stern question wasn't meant for her. Dawn spun around and saw Wheeljack entering the corridor. She took a step away from him.

"No worries, just a little setback", the wrecker stated indifferently.

"That's what you get for being careless, soldier."

"Whatever, _sir_."

Dawn listened to their exchange of words with growing confusion. Her mind refused to accept the new danger. She yelped as both of her wrists were grabbed and brought together and she was easily hoisted up in to the air by the tall mech behind her.

"Forget that attitude and get it done."

Dawn's hands were caught in a steely grip that prevented her from using her powers and without them she had no way to fight the mechs off. Fear twisted her stomach as she was carried back into the room she had just escaped.

She almost begged them to let her go, but however she looked at the situation, it was clear they had planned everything beforehand and didn't seem one bit sympathetic towards her. She was half-thrown back onto the table, on her back this time, with Ultra Magnus pinning her hands above her head.

Wheeljack came to the other side, reaching for her legs. Dawn kicked at his hands furiously, but the strong mech ignored her efforts and proceeded to undress her. Once done, he stepped forward to stand between her legs, having now full access to her.

"Stop! Please don't do this!" Dawn tried pleading anyway, out of other options. Wheeljack met her eyes briefly, before lowering his optics without a word.

Dawn tensed up as the metal hand made contact with her bare skin, feeling her up unceremoniously. She flinched and quickly bit her lip to keep from making any noises when one finger brushed over her clitoris. She couldn't stop her body from reacting, though, and she felt her face growing warmer with embarrassment as well as the first signs of arousal.

Then the thick digit dipped in tentatively and Dawn started squirming, trying to escape from the slow intrusion. Despite her efforts, it pushed deeper little by little. She turned her head to the side, barely holding in a moan.

Finally it stopped; all the way in. A heavy sigh drew Dawn's eyes back to the wrecker. She was surprised to see a reluctant look in his optics.

"I didn't think you'd be this tight."

Dawn was too confused and humiliated to say anything. Wheeljack withdrew his hand, leaning against the table for a moment. "You know, I don't enjoy doing this. I don't want to hurt you."

It was unexpected. Dawn glanced back at the taller mech holding her down, but he was avoiding her eyes. She looked back at Wheeljack's serious faceplates. Apparently they really did feel bad for what they were about to do. It didn't help her, though. She shook her head, speaking with a quiet, bitter tone.

"What does it matter? If you're feeling guilty then don't do this. Your good intentions aren't exactly much of a consolation here."

"Wheeljack", even Ultra Magnus didn't sound as stern anymore. "It would be best not to prolong this."

The wrecker raised his hand angrily in front of him. "She's tight even for one digit; I can't just ram my spike inside her."

Dawn swallowed, wondering nervously how big the said spike was when even his fingers were that large. Wheeljack looked back at her, no doubt noticing her alarmed expression and sighed again.

"I guess it can't be helped."

Dawn's panic threatened to resurface when she saw him reach for his crotch. She looked away quickly; a childish reaction, but she couldn't help it. She felt the hand return and gasped as the finger plunged in more forcefully now.

The wrecker pumped it back and forth, increasing and decreasing the speed in turns. Soon Dawn had to use all of her willpower not to buck her hips up to meet his movements. Then he doomed her by placing another finger over the small nub he had discovered a moment ago.

Dawn flinched visibly and pursed her lips together, losing her defenses fast. The digit started rubbing the extremely sensitive spot and she arched her back, letting out a breathy moan, which she regretted immediately. Warmth was spreading all across her body and she could feel how wet she already was. So could Wheeljack.

"Good. This should make things easier."

Despite her earlier intention of not looking, Dawn's eyes automatically moved to the Autobot. Her eyes widened and she forgot to breath for a second, catching a glimpse of what was coming.

Wheeljack had pulled his finger out to make way for his spike that was out and ready. It was indeed big as she had feared, the most notable feature being its girth which was nothing like she had seen before. The mere idea of being forced to take something like that inside her seemed impossible. Or at least very painful. And yet, the wrecker wasn't wasting time guiding his stout member to her opening.

Dawn got really frightened as she felt the tip on her labia and fought back harder than before, but the two mechs knew to expect it. Ultra Magnus was still keeping her wrists in a vice-like grip and Wheeljack grabbed her hips to keep her still.

Then he started pushing.

Dawn's head fell back in a soundless cry, her smaller body trying to resist the thick spike. Getting it in proved to be a struggle and soon the wrecker had to let go of his caution and add more force. Dawn cried out as a quick thrust suddenly pushed him halfway in.

After the rough start, the metal appendage kept slowly sliding in; filling her more little by little until she was sure she couldn't take anymore. Still, as she was panting sporadically and writhing in the inescapable hold of the two Autobots, there was a sensation of pleasure hiding beneath the pain, waiting to take over. Finally Dawn felt the movement stop and realized the huge spike was fully sheathed inside her.

"P-please… wait… I need time…" she panted, the suffering evident in her voice as she begged for a break before the next, undoubtedly punishing phase.

Wheeljack complied, letting her catch her breath and try to relax her body as best as she could. Dawn couldn't concentrate on anything besides the thing mercilessly stretching her. She closed her eyes, but couldn't calm herself, instead just waiting for the frightening moment the mech would pull back and thrust in again.

Her eyes flew open at the feel of the wrecker moving. His face came to hover over hers. The blue, glowing optics studied her face keenly before he surprised her by leaning in to kiss her. It wasn't a comforting kiss, or loving. It was demanding and passionate, meant to arouse her further and distract her from her fear.

With Wheeljack's heavy frame on top of her and his spike impaling her, Dawn was rendered completely unable to move. She had no choice, but to allow the mech's tongue to play around in her mouth, giving off an odd, tingling sensation. Without even noticing, she was getting engrossed in it.

Until Wheeljack started moving.

Still trapped in the kiss, Dawn's eyes widened from the piercing pain that shot through her. The wrecker ignored her muffled protests and kept pressing their mouths together while grinding his hips against her. Every time the thick spike sunk deeper, Dawn whimpered pathetically into his mouth.

After a while her sounds became less pained as she got used to the motion. Wheeljack noticed the difference, changing the soft grinding into slow, but powerful thrusts. The pain was quickly subsiding and Dawn was faced with a new problem. Without the pain, it felt really good.

Wheeljack released her from the kiss, a knowing look in his optics. She was losing control of herself and they both knew it. Dawn thought she saw a hint of a smirk twisting the corner of the wrecker's scarred mouth and it awoke a twinge of irritation in her.

There was nothing she could do about it, though. The thrusts were getting harder and each one sent a pleasurable jolt all the way from her head to toes. Her breathing had quickened with the change of pace and her heart throbbed excitedly. Wheeljack continued using his mouth, targeting her neck with exhilarating, static kisses and bites.

Dawn couldn't think clearly. Her head was swimming with pleasure she hadn't even wanted in the first place. She wasn't bothered by her hands being pinned down anymore or the crude fact that she was being raped. She let go of her inhibitions and wrapped her legs around the metal frame.

Wheeljack needed no further encouragement, more than excited as well. He stopped holding back, slamming into her with force that shook her entire body and made her gasp and moan desperately, in need of release. Every thrust pushed her steadily closer to utter bliss, fueling the torturous fire spreading inside her.

And then it stopped.

In her hazy state of mind it took Dawn a while to process what was going on. The wrecker had slowed down and soon stopped moving, his intakes working overtime. He was done and her powers were gone.

The entire time Dawn had been afraid of what they were going to do to her, and now she was even more afraid it would stop right there. She was still almost painfully aroused, wishing nothing more than the mech to start moving again and keep fucking her senseless. When her hands were suddenly freed and Wheeljack pulled out of her, she was shocked.

"You aren't too hurt, are…" the wrecker started, stopped short by a soft hand slapping him across the face. It hurt Dawn a lot more than it hurt the mech, but it still surprised him. "Hey, wha…?! Stop it! You're just hurting yourself!"

Dawn had tried to swing at him again and Wheeljack had seized her hands, a baffled look on his face. "That's useless now, it's over. Calm down and you're free to go."

Dawn felt hurt and angry at the mechs. Taking her against her will, manipulating her to nearly orgasming and then leaving her to deal with it on her own. She was angry at herself too, for being so weak she actually wanted them to continue.

She gritted her teeth, aching to be touched, but refusing to ask for it after everything. She waited for Wheeljack to let her go as he had promised. The wrecker stayed there, however, observing her defiant expression and shaking body with curiosity. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

Dawn's resolution faltered with the unexpected question and her face briefly revealed her inner turmoil. She didn't say anything and after a while, Wheeljack turned to Ultra Magnus. "You go on ahead."

"You are ready, aren't you?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll catch up to you in a minute."

The taller mech didn't seem to like the wrecker's vague answer, but didn't press for a better one. He left without another word, only casting one last inscrutable look at Dawn, who quickly averted her eyes. Once they were alone, Wheeljack returned his attention to her.

"Do you want me to continue?"

Dawn's face turned red from embarrassment. She didn't like to be so easily read in the vulnerable state she was in.

"No!" she still had enough pride to deny the truth. Wheeljack raised an optic ridge, clearly unconvinced.

"Let me rephrase that."

He leaned closer again and Dawn cringed, turning her head away to avoid any more fiery kisses. Doing so left her neck defenseless and the wrecker took advantage of it, sliding his tongue slowly over it. Dawn shuddered and breathed out shakily. She tried protesting, but her every effort was half-hearted at best.

"Do you _need_ me to continue?" Wheeljack muttered into her ear.

This time Dawn couldn't say it. She knew she was supposed to, but she couldn't find the willpower to send the mech away.

"Y-yes…" she whispered barely audibly.

Wheeljack let go of her hands and brought one to her chin and the other between her legs. Gently, but determinedly he made her face him, while teasing her battered opening. Her own wetness had mixed up with his fluids and made her slippery enough for the wrecker's digit to glide in and out effortlessly.

Dawn felt a burn nevertheless, but barely noticed it, whimpering softly in her unbearable need. She clung to the hand that was pleasuring her, staring hesitantly into the blue, slightly smug looking optics.

"I… I want your spike."

Wheeljack seemed surprised by her request. "Didn't it hurt you?"

Dawn shook her head eagerly. "Not too badly. Please…"

As if just then realizing what she was saying, she looked away, embarrassed again. Wheeljack wasn't going to let her back down, however.

"If that's what you want", he flashed a quick grin. "I don't mind having another go."

Dawn was now shaking in anticipation as the wrecker's large hand grabbed her leg and flung it over his shoulder, leaving her wide open for his repressurizing spike. She couldn't wait for him to fill her and stretch her limits, and groaned in frustration as Wheeljack pushed into her deliberately slowly.

She could take him a lot easier this time and moved impatiently against the mech to urge him to speed up. Wheeljack chuckled, halting his advance as well as placing a hand on her hips to keep her still.

"Normally I would take my time", the hand holding her leg up massaged her inner thigh. "But I guess this isn't a normal situation. I owe you this much at least."

Dawn wasn't prepared for the vigorous thrust that followed the mech's sentence, and nearly screamed from the sudden delight.

"So just to make sure", Wheeljack couldn't resist teasing her a bit more. "This really is what you want?"

"Yes!" she breathed desperately, not a trace of hesitation left.

"Then I'll do my best not to disappoint."

Dawn's hands flailed around for a second, trying to find something to hold on, as the wrecker gave her exactly what she needed. No more starting slowly or being careful not to hurt her, he was riding her hard and she loved it.

In no time she felt the sweet, hot bliss as the continuous pounding brought her to the brink of orgasming and this time took her over the edge. Her back arched as her muscles tensed and long, breathy moans escaped her. Wheeljack didn't stop, letting her enjoy the full time it lasted.

Afterwards Dawn felt loose and reluctant to move, partially because she was tired, but also because she was beginning to feel how sore she was. She accepted Wheeljack's offer to help her to her shaky feet and carefully slipped back into her pants, well aware how badly she needed to take a shower.

"This is a strange way to treat someone you think is a Decepticon spy", Dawn pointed out wryly, unsure of how to act after what had just happened.

Wheeljack gave her a crooked smile. "I never said you're a spy, just that right now we can't take any chances. And in any case, I hope I managed to make up for some of your troubles just now."

For my troubles, Dawn thought grimly. He doesn't take the concept of rape very seriously, does he? Though, she was embarrassed to admit, she had enjoyed it way too much in the end.

The wrecker read her annoyed expression, realizing he probably should've been a bit more tactful.

"Yeah, and… umm… sorry about this", he shrugged, apologizing awkwardly. "We'll talk to Optimus. He'll no doubt be furious, so we're going to get our comeuppance and you can get Ratchet to check you up."

Dawn stared at him in disbelief. "N-no! I can't… I don't want… them to know..."

Her voice quieted down towards the end and she turned away, surprised herself by her own reaction. If they really were going to tell everything to Optimus, he would come and talk to her about it and she didn't want to have that discussion with anyone. She just wanted to pretend it never happened.

"It doesn't really matter to me either way, but how are you going to stop Ultra Magnus from talking?"

Dawn sighed heavily, rubbing her forehead. There was no avoiding it then. If the stern and rule-abiding Autobot had decided to come clean, no one could make him change his mind. For all she knew, he might've been already talking to Optimus.

"I should go", she felt uneasy thinking about the future conversations and the others' reactions. Not something to look forward to. "If anyone asks, I'm resting and don't want to be disturbed."

She hurried to the door without waiting for an answer.

"Hey."

Dawn wanted badly to get somewhere where she could be alone, but stopped to hear the wrecker.

"I don't know if this will make you feel better or worse, but I didn't expect you to feel that good. I mean, _really_ good. Under different circumstances I would've liked to show you a far better time than today."

Dawn felt her heart starting to beat faster again. She left quickly, not sure how to feel about what Wheeljack had said. After what had happened and what she herself had done, she wasn't sure about anything anymore.


End file.
